Razette
Razette is a minor protagonist in the 07-Ghost series. She is a Noel Mermaid, and lives in the Church reservoir. Razette is close to Bishop Castor and has known him for a long time, from when he was a human. She was resurrected by Castor, after he became one of the Seven Ghosts, after taking her own life in grief over Castor's death (as a human), so she now shares half of his life force. She is mute (unable to speak), but can sing, and is the organist for the Church. Etymology Razette's name may come from the the name 'Lazette', a variant of 'Elizabeth' which means 'God is plentiful' or 'God is my promise'. 'Lazette' is also how some translators alternatively spell her name. Appearance Physical appearance Razette is a Noel mermaid and as she has roughly the same height and build as Teito she can be estimated to be 5 foot 3 inches tall and weigh 43 kg. Razette has a very petite, slim build with a light blue fish-tail in place of legs when in water. However, when not submerged, Razette is able to transform her tail into a pair of legs with webbed feet.Kapitel 5 page 2, Razette transforms her mermaid tail into legs so she can walk. Around her hips she has a tuft of white fur, and the same white fur also on her chest and down her back. She also has long fins on her hips the same colour as her tail. Strangely, when Razette is out of water, she has human-like legs and feet. Razette's face is round, having a peachy skin-tone, with large pink-purple eyes, a small nose, and a small mouth with full lips. Her hair is bright pink in colour, straight, and reaches her mid-back; she wears her fringe to the right and has two longer bangs to frame her face. Razette is considered very pretty in the series universe, with quite a few characters calling her so. Her more aquatic features include fins in place of ears as well as webbed hands. In the manga, her appearance is distinctly more 'alien' than in the anime; in the manga, her forearms and wrists are rather bulky with long fins on them. Razette's age is unknown, but she physically appears to be in her mid to late teens. Clothing Due to her tail and the fur on her chest, Razette does not normally need to wear clothes other than the red bow worn around her neck, as she does not need to cover herself. However when playing the organ, Razette wears the attire of a nun (called a habit) which consists of a black tunic, a wimple over the tunic, and a white scapular over her shoulders. She also wears a solid veil on her head. Volume1Chapters.png|Razette as she appears in the manga. RazetteNun.png|Razette in her nun's habit, without the head garment. Personality Razette is a shy, quiet person with a very kind and helpful personality.Razette was shown helping examinees study for the Bishop's Apprentice Exam by giving them hints. She is nervous and flighty around strangers, but is more sociable and friendly to those she likes. Loyal and clannish, while she sometimes hides from strangers, she is no stranger to confrontation- and can become aggressive when threatened.In Episode 25 Razette thrashes around and splashes several soldiers who have invaded the Church. Razette cares deeply for and is very protective of her friends, especially Castor, as shown when she was willing to sacrifice herself in order for his life to be spared. Razette can also be seen as playful, as she seems to enjoy startling people by changing her face to look like theirs. Relationships People from her past Castor Razette is very close to Castor. They have known each other since before Castor became a Ghost, and they met when Castor had freed Razette from the tank she had been kept in as a pet. The pair grew close over their shared sense of lonliness,In kapitel 31: Seilan had said that Razette had healed Castor's "loney heart". and they have remained together ever since. Since their initial meeting, Razette has always been very grateful and kind to Castor, teaching him how to smile. Castor had once conspired that they escape the Hausen house and become performers, a puppet master and a songstress, and travel the world- with Razette being wiling to go. Razette has very strong feelings for Castor, and may love him,In Kapitel 31, Seilan had said Razette was "quite taken with him Castor". but this has not been confirmed. At the very least, they see each other as close and dear friends. Razette and Castor have been shown to care deeply for each other. Razette cared for Castor so much that she was willing to sacrifice her own life for him to live, and committed suicide when she believed Castor had been killed as she could not bear to live without him. Castor was willing to die so that Razette's life would be spared, although his father did not want him to die. Peers [[Frau|'Frau:']] Frau likes Razette due to his tendency to flirt with pretty girls, but in the anime Razette exhibits a fear of Frau, as she hides behind Teito when he says hello. Razette's fear of Frau does not occur in the manga. [[Teito Klein|'Teito:']] Razette took an instant liking to Teito when she first saw him, despite the fact that she is normally very wary of strangers. Razette also once helped Teito when he wanted to rescue Frau after Frau had been imprisoned in Light Dungeon. Liam: 'Razette appears to like Liam, as she once helped Liam to study for the Bishop's Apprentice Exam, and Liam appeared to be grateful for her help. 'Hakuren Oak: Razette and Hakuren do not interact much but get along well. Once, when Razette changed her face to look like his, Hakuren commented that the face (i.e. his own face) is lovely. Although Hakuren dislikes women, he does not mind being around Razette, because he thinks that she is a child, not a lady. Nuns: Razette gets along well with the other nuns of the Church. A couple of nuns were once shown to be worried about her when she looked unwell, and were relieved when they saw that she was all right. Abilities and Attributes Razette is a talented organist and singer. Her music is said to "cleanse the soul".Said by a Church-goer in Kapitel 5. Shapeshifting RazetteTeitoFace.png|Razette with Teito's face. Frauzett.png|Razette with Frau's face. RazetteCastorFaceSmile.png|Razette with Castor's face As a Noel mermaid, Razette is able to shapeshift - however this is limited to her face. Razette is able to freely change her face to resemble the faces of others, though it is unknown what the limitations of this ability are: how long she is able to do this for, and how much of a distance she is able to move from this person whilst still retaining their face. Razette's scales have a special quality in that they allow an person to breathe underwater if ingested. History Before meeting Castor Razette, as a Noel Mermaid, presumably was born and grew up in the mermaid's homeland.In Kapitel 31 Castor tells Razette they will find her "homeland". At an unknown point in time, Razette had been taken from her home by poachers and sold to a rich family that kept her as a pet. She was confined to a tank too small for her and chained up so she could not escape. Shown bruised and bloodied and too scared to sing loudly, Razette was abused by her owners. Pre Raggs War Whilst Castor was on a mission to prevent an assassination attempt on the King of Raggs's life, he and others arrived at the home of an enemy clansmen (the owner of Razette) and the ringleader was killed. As the building was being searched, Castor heard someone singing and he followed the noise till he found her singing sadly. After Razette had been freed, and her injuries tended to, Seilan noted how she had become very attached to Castor. Consequences of the mission The consequences of the attempted assassination were discovered soon after: the gruesome mass suicides of the assassins' wives and children. Castor became visibly shaken by this, and hid in the room with Razette to compose himself. Razette saw his sadness, and singing did not help, so she changed her own face into Castor's, and then smiled. Castor was distraught at first, as he had never smiled himself but Razette calmed him and through her friendship, Castor learnt how to smile. Dolls looking like Razette began appearing in his work-room. Castor said it was because Razette wanted friends, though Seilan didn't believe him. Castor's inheritance Though the date of Xing-lu's inheritance was drawing nearer, he admitted to Razette that he had no interest of becoming the new Head of the House. Castor instead wished to become a puppet master, and he shared with her his dream of them travelling the world together as performers. Raggs War During the Raggs War, each of the Seven Houses of God chose sides, and battles were fought between houses who chose Barsburg, and houses who chose Raggs. The Hausen House sided with Raggs. Post-Raggs War Following Raggs' defeat, to appease the God Houses that fought with Barsburg and to prevent them from destroying entire bloodlines, the Houses that sided with Raggs said that they would kill the Head of their house. Xing-lu, being the heir to the Hausen Family was no exception. Castor's father, Xingfa Hausen, was outraged at the idea. He organised a plan to save his son; proposing that Razette, change her face to look like Xing-lu's- and they decapitate her, and give her head instead. When Castor adamantly refused, Xingfa broke down and held onto his son tightly, begging him not to give himself up. Razette soon appeared, having agreed to die in Castor's place, and shapeshifted to look like Castor. Xingfa drew his sword and lunged at her to kill her, but Castor threw himself in the way and the blow impaled him through the chest. Castor was mortally injured, and as he took his final breath, Castor looked up to see the God of the Hausen House, Fest, standing before him. Razette was devastated at Castor's death and committed suicide by stabbing herself in the heart. However, her soul refused to leave her body, and it was later found by Castor- who after being reincarnated as Fest, returned to the place of his death and discovered her dead body. Castor used his new Ghost ability to tie their souls together, bringing Razette back to life by letting her share his life force. The two of them moved to the Barsburg Church to start a new life, and Razette began living in the Church reservoir, eventually becoming the Church organist. Appearances Manga synopsis Meeting Teito Razette is first introduced when Teito falls into the Church fountain. As Teito sinks she swims towards him and changes her face to resemble his which frightens him (Teito). Castor introduces her to Teito, and she takes an instant liking to him. When Frau arrives and greets her, she hides behind Teito (this only occurs in the anime), which makes Frau slightly annoyed, as Razette is still shy around him despite him knowing her longer than Teito. Upon Castor's request, she leads Teito to Mikage's room. Mikage's death Razette is playing the organ during mass and the sound of it triggers a memory inside Teito to reveal itself. She continues to play as Mikage attacks Teito. Frau's arrest When Frau has been framed for the mutilation of several criminals who were seeking sanctuary within the Church grounds and imprisoned, Razette appears before Teito and changes her face to one like Frau in order to shown Teito that she knows where he is. Razette then swims underwater, with Teito following closely, to lead Teito to his (Frau's) cell, which is located in an underwater dungeon. When Teito begins to struggle, as he cannot hold his breath any longer, Razette gives him one of her scales to eat, which allows him to breathe underwater and they continue to Frau's cell. Bastien's death Following Bastien's death, Razette discovers a young Evie Tree growing in the Church garden. Knowing this is Bastien's reincarnation, she gives it to Labrador. Hausen House Once Castor travels to the Hausen House to give Teito the Cursed Ticket she takes care of the human body he left behind. She welcomes him when he returns.Kapitel 33 Differences in the manga and anime Appearance In the manga, Razette's appearance is distinctly more 'alien' than in the anime; in the manga, her forearms and wrists are bulky with long fins on them. In the anime, her forearms are completely human with no fins. Fear of Frau In the anime, when Frau talks to him, she hides from him behind Teito. In the manga, she has no such fear. Early 07-Ghost Razette was originally intended to be one of the Seven Ghosts and a main character. She was also human, and could speak. This idea was dropped in the finalized series. SevenGhostsFight.png|Razette (bottom left) wielding a knife. Trivia *Razette's seiyuu (voice actor), Saori Hayami, also voices Tajio, a minor character who only appears in the anime. *The spelling of Razette's name may vary by translator. It can also be spelled as Lazette, Lazet or Razet. *Although Razette is a nun, she does not perform tasks of manual labour, unlike the other nuns of the Church. *When Razette moved to the Church with Castor, she did not change her name like Castor did.In Kapitel 31, while retelling Xing-lu's past, Seilan refers to her a Razette. It is unknown whether her previous owners named her Razette, or Castor gave her the name Razette when he rescued her. *Hakuren has said that Razette is a child, not a lady, and she appears to be in her mid to late teens. However, considering that her appearance has not changed at all since she first met Castor about ten years ago, it is possible that Noel mermaids age more slowly than humans. Thus, Razette may be older than she looks. *In the manga, Razette is the only nun who is given a name (Libelle, Athena and Rosalie only appear in the anime), and the only recurring nun. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Church members Category:Nuns Category:Protagonists Category:Alive